Fairy Tail's LoLu Vol I
by Loke-de-Regulus
Summary: This story is a fan fiction I made with the characters Lucy and Loke. They totally don't belong to me but this storyline is made by my imagination. Rated "T" for safety.


**Chapter 1: Envy**

**.**

**.**

It was a sunny day. The sky is blue, the breeze's fine, birds are chirping so sweet, and above all that, it is very peaceful outside. But despite all those, Lucy spent this VERY PERFECT day inside her bedroom… trying to finish her novel. "Hhmmm, I wonder if my novel will be nicer if I put some romance in it," she wondered. And out of nowhere, Loke appeared. "I think it's very appropriate to add romantic scenes there…" then he paused for a while as he holds her delicate waist, making his hand crawl down to her hips. And he began to go closer to her which made his lips touch her right ear. "I can even help you with it, 'cause, you know… I'm very good at it," he continued. "Loke!" she yelled with a crimson red blush on her cheeks. "And… in case you want to add some "mating scenes", I'm always here to demonstrate how it's done," he added. That made Lucy blushed even more, as if her face is a huge tomato. She stopped working on her novel, and began to stand up; then, she faced Loke with an embarrassed yet angry look in her face. "Loke… I… I have no time to play with you! And please Loke…" she paused for a while, trying to remove her angry look. "… Don't… tease me," Just when Loke was about to apologize, Gray came barging in those windows.

"Lucy!" he yelled happily, as if they're very, VERY, close (if you know what I mean). "Hi Gray, why are you here? Do you need something?" she said it like her anger towards Loke was gone. Then she started blushing all of a sudden. Loke noticed her; he was observing her behaviour towards Gray. "Lucy, I came here to ask you something," and with those words of Gray, Loke started to get mad at him. "What is it?" Lucy said curiously, as if she knows what Gray wants. "I came here alone, I told Natsu, Happy, and Erza not to follow me because I want to ask you if… if you can go out with me," he said. Loke's getting even angrier at him, if there's anyone who can flirt or ask Lucy out, it SHOULD only be him. "Sure!" Lucy replied happily. And with that word, he bowed his head; his eyes turned dark, and he grabbed Gray's shoulder. "Gray, if there's anyone Lucy should or could go out with, it should be me, and NO ONE… and I mean no one else can ever ask her out, you hear me!" "Loke, what are you trying to say? You're not my father and you can't stop me from dating anyone I would like to go out with," Lucy protested. "I asked you out a hundred of times and you never accepted my request even once! And if you try to compare it, Gray only asked you once and you INSTANTLY said "Yes" to him!" he shouted, trying to make a point that she never accept even the slightest dating request from him. Lucy's eyes widened.

Loke was so frustrated. He looks like he's gonna burst out of anger. "Gray, let's just talk about this some other time," Lucy said in a worried tone. "Alright then, and Lucy, next time, try to tame your lion so it won't get mad at anyone who will be asking you out," Gray said. He figured that Loke's just jealous. Then, after that, Gray left her apartment. "I hate that Gray!" Loke shouted in anger.

**Chapter 2: I Love you but…**

"Loke, what's gotten into you?" she asked solemnly, trying to calm her nerves. "Lucy… I'm so sorry. I just can't stop myself… I don't want you to be dating any man. I am really sorry, my princess. I don't feel like myself whenever you're with another guy. Even when you talk to them about yourself makes me sick. Especially when you two are on the same side," he explained. After what he said, he went closer to Lucy until she is against a wall. Then, he placed his arms against the wall to trap her. "Lucy… I can't hold on any longer…" "Loke… what are you trying to say…?" Lucy said nervously, thinking that he will do something so terrible to her.

He held her soft cheeks and he moved closer to her face, then he said, "You're one irresistible princess you know," then he began to breathe heavily. And after that, he kissed her on her lips and she blushed in deep red. _"The kiss itself is so perfect, there's no way that I can resist its goodness! Loke, why kiss me? You can just tell it to me or something!" _she thought. Then, she kissed him back and she ended it although she knows that she want to kiss him more. "Loke…" she paused, "…you know, you don't have to be that way Loke, because you know that I have no love interest and if you think that Gray and I will work things out…well, you're wrong. I am afraid of Juvia and I don't want to face her in battle, and I don't take dates seriously you know," she said nervously as if she's lying. "Wait…" Loke interfered. "I treat dates as a friendly dinner or lunch or…whatever!" she added, then, she smiled at him. "So how come my princess won't say "Yes" to me?" he added. Then, she blushed again and said, "I don't want to fall in love with you more… no hard feelings?" "Why Lucy?" he asked. "Don't play dumb with me Loke… or should I call you, "Leo the Lion"," she said. "I don't care about our contract anymore, if breaking the contract will get us together forever, then I'd be doing my best to break it… I'll do anything for us to be together," then, he moved a bit backwards to give Lucy some space.

"I love you Loke. I really do but you know that we can't be together, no matter how hard you try, we'll end up dying," she said. "I love you too; Lucy… and that won't change. And Lucy… even if we die, at least I'm with you and I'm not alone there," then, he grinned and hugged her real tight. "Oh, you naughty lion, stop that!" And after that hug, they kissed.

Then, he went back to the Spirit World happily after knowing the truth… Leaving Lucy alone in her apartment, thinking of what she'll do next.

**Chapter 3: Love Betrayal **

A few hours later after Loke departed, Lucy went to the guild to find Gray. And after that, she decided to go out with him.

"Gray, where should we go? When Loke finds out about this…"

"Why so worried? I mean, it's just him, right?"

Lucy frowned; then, she took Loke's key and holds it tight. _"Loke, I love you, but we can't be together. Even if you try your best to convince the Spirit King, he'll never change the fact that Spirits can't have a serious relationship with their masters. I have to keep that in mind, or else… I might fall deeply in love with you," _she thought. _"I have to try loving someone in my own kind, a human, perhaps," _she added. "Where do you want to spend our time together, Lucy?" Gray asked the wondering lady. "Huh? Are you saying something? Oh sorry, I should've pay attention. What are you saying again?" she said. "Never mind, so, do you want to go on an amusement park? I heard that there's one open just there," he said. "Sure!"

Then the two of them went to an amusement park. They bought cotton candies, they rode some rides, and they took pictures with the use of a photo booth. Then, they went to sit on a bench near a huge cherry blossom tree.

"Gray, I am totally dead meat once Loke knew that I went out with you," she said. "Oh don't worry about that little lion of yours, I can take him down whenever I feel like it," he said arrogantly. Then Lucy chuckled and said, "If he spotted the both of us now, I think I'm going to die. I don't think he'll be there whenever I need a strong spirit to fight someone for me anymore. I just can't live without him," "Lucy…" he said and paused for a little while. He went closer and he took Lucy's hand and placed it on his hands. Then he held it tight and he continued his sentence. "You don't always have to rely on him, I'm here for you. Whenever you need someone to comfort you, just say my name and I'll be there for you. I don't want to make a promise that states that I'll always be there for you once you say my name. I don't want to promise something which is very fragile because I don't want to break your heart for depending on me that I'll always be there for you. And besides, promises are meant to be broken especially if it's very hard to keep," he said. That made Lucy blushed. "I never thought that you're a man with words," then after of what she said, she chuckled. "Just because you see me every single day, doesn't mean that you know all part of me already," he said, smiling at her very gentle. After a moment or two, they found themselves in a kissing position. Gray's right hand is now holding on her left cheek while his left hand's on her waist, Lucy's arms are wrapped around Gray's neck and their faces are so close to each other like there's only two or three inches as their distance to one's lips. Then, they kissed. They kissed and kissed as if it's the end of the world and there's no tomorrow.

**Chapter 4: All Messed Up**

After their date has finished, Lucy went home and decided to relax in her shower. "Oh what a tiring day, I am almost done at my novel, I… confessed to Loke and I went on a date with Gray! And because of what I have encountered today, my mind's filled up of suggestions for the end of my novel! Wow, and Natsu, Happy, and Erza didn't bother barging in my apartment today. This must be the most relaxing day of my life!" she said as she takes off her clothes. "Lucy, you went on a date with that Gray Full-Bastard!" as she heard that voice, she turned around wearing only her bra which is almost removed from her breast and her underwear and saw Loke, whose face looks like he'd seen a ghost. "Loke!" she screamed. "What are you… doing in, here?" she said with an embarrass look on her face.

Loke was speechless. He didn't even know what to say now, after seeing his beloved master in her underwear. _"S-should I get mad at her? Should I say, "Apology accepted"? Should I just go back to the Spirit World? What should I do…? I came here to get mad at her in the first place but… after seeing my princess like this… I don't know what to do now," _his thoughts are all mixed up. "H-hi, Lucy…" he murmured as if he's dead meat. "Loke… w-what is y-you doing in…here?" she said in an embarrassing face. She is blushing in a rosy pink sort of way, and she's like covering her body with the removed clothes she's holding. "Lucy, I'm sorry… I'm really sorry, I didn't know that you're taking off your clothes," he said, blushing. Lucy can't believe her eyes. Loke's actually acting shy on her. "W-well Loke, then just… just go out of this room first and then, I can accompany you on something you need. Just, go out of the room first and let me have my shower, or, bath…" she said while blushing. "I'll be waiting for you in your bedroom," he said, in a very non-seductive voice.

As he turns, Lucy grabbed his wrist and she had that worried look on her face… an even worried look on HER face. "Loke, something's not right, what's wrong with you? Did something happen to you? If there is, then what is it? Loke, you're acting strange,"

"LUCY, I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE YOU EVEN ENTER THIS ROOM AND I HEARD EVERY SINGLE THING YOU SAID…"

Then after his words, he let go of her grip and walks towards the door. "Y-you… Y-you heard w-what I-I, said?" she said in a nervous way. Then, he left the bathroom.

(After Lucy's Bath)

"Loke, what is wrong with you?" she asked in concern. "I thought you love me," he answered as if it's the last thing he can say. "I can't fall in love with you anymore, Loke. I don't want to lose you as my spirit," she replied back. "Loke… I'm sorry. I just…" then, Loke stood up and asked, "Do you want something to drink? I can get one from the fridge," "Sure," she answered.

(After That…)

"Lucy, I was hurt… both in the mind and in the heart. I know that it's for the best but, I don't want that. If you can just let me break our contract…" he said and then, he began sipping his orange juice. "Loke, do I really mean that much to you?" Lucy asked. Loke stopped for a moment, and then he began saying sentences. "Haha, a lot… Lucy, you're my whole world. Can you at least try to take me seriously? I wanted and tried to show you every day how I feel about you, and you just treat me like a big joke. You know that I used flirtations and pick-up lines on you but it's my way of telling you how I actually feel. Lucy, I wanted to be your boyfriend ever since I met you because at one glance, I know that you're different from any other girls out there… you're that different," "Loke… I didn't know that, you really have feelings for me. I know that there's no way that you'll forgive me but- -"Loke stopped her from continuing her sentence. Then, he completed it with his own words and statement. "But I know that there is a way for you to be forgiven…"

"I WANT YOU TO BREAK THE CONTRACT BY HAVING A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP WITH ME."

Lucy blushed. She did not know if his idea is for the good or for the bad. _"What should I say to him… should I accept his offer? Or should I decline it…" _she thought. After a few moments of thinking about it all over and over again, she finally accept his offer without hesitation.

"Alright Loke, so, what are we going to do…now?"

"May I sleep with you tonight, Lucy? I feel like it," he said in with his seductive… very seductive voice and continued, "…if you know what I mean, because, you know, men love those things and I am recently wondering about why they like it…" "Loke, you don't have to know what it feels like and seriously, Loke, seriously! And you're "Dating" thing's your THING… and yet, you really don't know what it's like? Well, I also don't know but, now that you mention it, I'm quite curious, maybe this thing can be the ending part of my novel!" she said. "What "this thing"?" he curiously asked her. "The "Sleep" you're talking about. It'll go well with my novel. There'll be romance in it!" she answered. He stood up, carried Lucy like a princess, brings her by the bed and said, "Alright then Lucy, I want to sleep early now. Can we sleep now, Lucy, my princess?" "Loke, put me down, will you?" she shouted… with her cheeks all red.

"Ooh Lucy, you're one heavy princess!" Loke said, laughing. "Loke, I am not that heavy you know!" Lucy answered in an "Are-you-Trying-to-Say-I'm-Fat!" tone. "Of course you're not! You know that I'm just playing around with you!" Loke said. Then, Loke threw her in her bed like some sort of heavy luggage. "Don't throw me like that! Throwing people isn't nice, Loke!" "Go ahead and sleep now, Lucy. We have a big day tomorrow," he happily said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I was hoping… if we can go out tomorrow, Lucy. You know, just the two of us, no one else. Just you, me, in a date," he shyly replied.

"I can't believe that you easily removed that heavy feeling of yours. Are you really like that?" she suddenly asked him due to her curiosity. Loke didn't give her a response… he stopped for a moment and he began to put a serious look on his very handsome face. "Ugh, Loke, if my question bothered you, well, you might want to drop it because, I am really worried about what you're feeling right now for, the look you're wearing… it's kind of something which needs attention or something like that," "Lucy, that will be your last date with anyone else; it will be your last kiss with any other guys as well," he began to speak. "Sure Loke, umm… can WE just sleep?"

Then, they slept together…

**Epilogue…**

"Whatha' Fudge! Loke SLEPT with Lucy!" Gray screamed in surprise. "That's what I heard," Happy replied. "It's the latest rumour," Happy added.

(To be Continued...)


End file.
